Captain Falcon vs Ganondorf
Captain Falcon vs Ganondorf is ZackAttackX's seventy-fourth DBX. Description F-Zero vs The Legend of Zelda! As Super Smash Bros. Ultimate draws closer, will it be the speed of the Blue Falcon pilot or the strength of the King of Evil that emerges victorious? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Ganondorf's castle - The Legend of Zelda. With a stiff Warlock Punch, Link was sent crashing into the wall of the castle. The hero slumped to the ground motionless as the King of Evil stood over him laughing. He raised his boot and was about to stomp his lights out, when the sound of an engine caught his attention and a blue ship crashed through the wall of the castle. From the cockpit emerged Captain Falcon, itching for a fight. "Show me your moves!" he ordered. Ganondorf spat. "Foolish pilot. Prepare to meet your demise." HERE WE GO! "Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon called out, driving his boot towards Ganondorf. The evil king grabbed Falcon's attack and hurled him into the wall of the castle. The captain bounced hard off the wall but didn't take long to re-close the distance. He rushed in and struck Ganon with quick jabs to the face and gut before elbowing him back. Ganondorf took the pain and slowly walked towards Falcon. The captain leaped into the air and attempted and aerial drop kick, which was met by a heavy punt to his chest from Ganon. Captain Falcon was blasted back into the air and he took a moment to regain his composure, landing several yards away from his opponent. Ganondorf laughed and rushed in on the captain with a shoulder tackle, knocking him into the air. The King of Evil then latched onto his opponent, attacking with his Dark Dive. Ganondorf then struck Falcon with a haymaker, sending the captain tumbling. Captain Falcon landed hard but wasn't out of the fight just yet. Ganondorf stomped over to him and raised his boot to crush Falcon into the floor, but the F-Zero pilot flipped away in time and struck with his own shoulder tackle. Falcon then attacked the airborne Ganondorf with several spinning kicks before kneeing him into a pillar. Captain Falcon then descended, charging up his patented Falcon Punch. Ganondorf rolled away in time and the force of the attack destroyed the pillar. As the pillar crumbled, Ganondorf rushed (slowly) in with a kick to Falcon's back, knocking him into the rubble and allowing the rest of the pillar to collapse on him. Ganondorf laughed as he approached his buried foe, but his laughter was cut short when a stone slab smacked him in the face. As Ganon was distracted, Falcon burst out from the rubble and struck Ganon in the nose with a devastating knee. The King of Evil crashed hard, landing directly on his back. Captain Falcon quickly rushed in and descended with a Falcon Kick into Ganondorf's chest. Falcon hopped off his grounded foe. "Come on!" he taunted, signalling for Ganon to get up. Ganondorf struggled to a vertical base, punching the floor in frustration. Captain Falcon dashed in with a shoulder tackle attempt, which the livid king responded to with a Flame Choke, gripping the captain by the throat and blasting him with a burst of dark energy. Captain Falcon dropped to the ground and Ganon punted him into the air, striking him with heavy punches and kicks before stomping him back down to the ground. Falcon bounced hard off the floor, but recovered and attacked with Falcon Dive, latching onto Ganondorf and blasting him with a burst of fire. "Yes!" Falcon jeered as Ganon was blown away. The evil king skidded across the floor but stood up once more as Falcon ran in again, looking for the finishing blow. Ganondorf met him halfway, also with killing intent. Both Falcon and Ganondorf traded blows, countering each other's punches and kicks with their own. Both unable to break the deadlock, they collided with a shoulder tackle and the two began jostling for possession. After a brief struggle, they both knocked each other back with a headbutt before spinning back around with a Falcon Punch and a Warlock Punch at the same time. Both attacks collided and the force of the two attacks sent both combatants flying and sent the castle hall crumbling. Captain Falcon and Ganondorf both lay motionless on the floor for a long time, but eventually, it was the King of Evil who stood first. He looked over at his lifeless opponent and smirked. His smile didn't last long however as he saw Link emerging from the dust clouds, Master Sword in hand. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Fist vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights